


Dead girls aren't easier

by AngelaChristian



Category: Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herbert West has a special preference for the dead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead girls aren't easier

Header

title: Dead girls aren't easier  
genre: horror, comedy  
fandom: Re-animator  
rating : 16 or NC-17  
warning : necrophilia, politically incorrect humor  
disclaimer: Re-animator and Herbert West belong to H.P.Lovecraft.  
summary: Her lips were full and heart shaped. He touched them with the fingertip of the other hand and followed its shape. So soft and vulnerable.

Dead girls aren't easier

Herbert West was working late at night down at the basement. He hadn't been sleeping for hours or even days, but he couldn't tell for sure. He lost track of day and night. Down there, no time mattered anyway. What mattered was the naked body lying on the table in front of him. She was beautiful or at least had been, when she was alive. He couldn't stop looking at her with fascination. The long blond hair was spread over her and reached down to the breasts. Herbert couldn't resist to touch it. It felt as silky as it looked, when he ran it through his fingers. He had the funny idea that he still could smell the scent of her shampoo, but his mind must had been playing tricks on him. Herbert bent down to sniff on her hair. Coconut, it smelled like coconut, what else would a woman like her use. He liked it. Many women he had met at the university smelled like it or the nurses at the hospital, too. The scent of attractive woman.

Once he was standing behind a nurse and tried to sniff on her hair, but unfortunately she noticed what he was doing, turned around and gave him an angry and disgusted look. He had snapped at her that she should go on with her work instead of staring at him. Women always puzzled him, nothing they did made any sense, so he decided to ignore them completely. His work was more important anyway.

But right now, he couldn't focus on working. This body caused an irresistible urge in him to touch it. Carefully, he run a hand over her neck. The spinal column was unharmed as his trained tactile senses told him. His hand slided lower down along her side, while looking at her face. Her lips were full and heart shaped. He touched her lips with the fingertip of the other hand and followed its shape. So soft and vulnerable. His finger parted her lips and slided in. If this wasn't his finger, but... Herbert's breath went faster at the mere thought of that possibility.

But this was disgusting, he pulled his finger out as fast as if he had touched something hot. He was a scientist, he should be able to handle this with the necessary professional distance it required. He had examined other dead women before and done autopsies on them as well without that kind of odd reactions and sudden feeling. This was just one more, he told himself and yet, it felt different this time.

The reagent was standing ready to use in a vessel on the table, but he hesitated injecting it. He wanted her to stay this way for a bit longer. His hand cupped her breast. Again, this felt soft and firm at the same time. He squeezed carefully, although he knew she couldn't feel it anyway. His finger started to caress her nipple. A funny sensation, like playing with a little button on something...He bent forward in order to touch the nipple with his tongue. Again, he told himself that this was just another experiment out of curiosity and she won't feel bothered by any of his investigating touches.

His tongue draw tiny circles around her nipple, then sucked it hard into his mouth, while squeezing her breast like a rubber ball. Breathing fast, he let her go and stepped back from the table being shocked by his action. How could he allow himself to lose control like that ? He wasn't an animal, but a scientist.

His hand run down over her leg and up again. She would have never allowed him to touch her like that, but in this state, there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't reject him or laugh at him or call him a freak, she was all his, now.  
Herbert smiled cold. She couldn't reject him and nobody would know about that night at the basement.

His lips started to kiss her belly, while pushing her legs apart. That bitch deserved it that way. Why should he be careful with her ? Did they ever care about his feeling ?  
He opened his labcoat that was hiding the bulge in his crotch and then his pants. Those physical reactions annoyed him, they were distracting and embarrassing at the same time.

His hand started to touch himself. It was all her fault. Herbert gasped. Without her, he wouldn't have to do this. He positioned himself between her spread legs. Theoretically, he knew how to do it from the books he read, but practically...;it didn't take long and was more overwhelming then he had expected. After a short break that he needed to collect himself, he injected her with the reagent.

A while later, he heard approaching footsteps and a male voice.  
"Herbert ? Herbert, are you there ?" Dan's voice coming from upstairs.  
Minutes later, his college entered the lab. "Is everything all right down here ? I thought, I heard some odd noises."

"Everything is fine."

Dan looked around, his eyes suddenly fixing the body, now covered with a blanket on the table. Something was dripping onto the floor from under it, that didn't look like blood. Dan walked over to the table in order to have a closer look. He touched the liquid, then his expression changed from being puzzled to disgust.

"Herbert ! What the hell did you do in here ? I never thought you would even think of doing something like that , neither did I think you were capable of doing it !" Dan was out of his mind with anger.

Herbert shrug his shoulders with lack of interest. "She's dead, so what are you upset about ?"

"This time, you went too far ! Take your stuff and get out of here ! " Dan yelled at him.  
Suddenly a soft voice interrupted them.

"Herbert ! Herbert !", a female voice whispered. He felt somebody softly touching his shoulder and turned around.

He looked up and saw that woman standing behind him being alive, naked and angry. How could that be possible ? She didn't show any signs of disorientation or rage like the reanimated corpses before ! Was this his final success with reanimation? Before he woke up from his awe inspired paralyze, she started to talk.

"Herbert West, you are such a prick !"

Then she punched him right into his face, which knocked him out. Unconscious , he fell head forward on his desk.

Gasping and moaning, Herbert woke up with his head resting on his desk. Blinking and disoriented for a moment he recognized the place as his familiar lab in the basement. He must have fallen asleep while working and remembered every detail of that embarrassing dream.

"Herbert ? Herbert, are you there ?" Dan's voice coming from upstairs, again.

Minutes later, his college entered the lab. "Is everything all right down here ? I thought, I heard some odd noises."

"Everything is fine."

Dan gave him a scrutiny look.

"Herbert, do you know, that you have a black eye ?", he said with concern.

"Oh, that's probably the reason why my head aches. I must have accidently knocked my head on the desk." Herbert heard a soft giggling coming from behind him, that Dan didn't seem to notice.

The end


End file.
